


National Ice Cream Day

by fannishliss



Series: Bucky and Steve: Relaxation Figures [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action Figures, Ice Cream, M/M, celebrating fun calendar days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7514248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Steve like ice cream.<br/>They like a lot of ice cream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	National Ice Cream Day

  
"Do you remember when we used to run down to the drug store with a nickel for a scoop of ice cream?"  
"Yup.  Ice cream at home is one of the very best things about the future."  
"Are we really gonna eat all this by ourselves?"  
"Did you mention to Natasha that we were planning an ice cream orgy?"  
"No?  It happened kind of all of a sudden."  
"Then it looks like we're eating it all by ourselves."  
"Let's dig in!!"  
  
*later*  
"I have a headache."  
"I think I'm falling into a coma..."  
"The super serum will kick in soon...."  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please prompt me with fun calendar days you would like to see Steve and Bucky celebrate! :D 
> 
> Or, props you would like me to pose them with.  
> Remember Plastic Winchesters Theater??  
> I am looking at my cow skull, and at you, 100indecisions! :)


End file.
